1. Field
The present invention relates generally to powered knives, such as knives used in meat processing facilities. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a vacuum rotary knife that is fluidly connectable to a vacuum source.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Rotary knives are commonly used in meat processing to dress an animal carcass. The process of dressing the carcass normally involves the removal of meat and fat from various bones as well as cutting bones and other carcass material. Rotary knives are configured to process the animal carcass with great efficiency. Conventional rotary knives include a housing and a blade assembly with an endless blade. Although rotary knives are efficient at cutting through carcass material, severed material can accumulate such that the material obscures the area of the carcass where the knife is being used.
Some prior art rotary knives are constructed so that a vacuum source can be attached to the head of the knife via a suction line. The suction line is provided at the knife head to remove severed carcass material as it is being produced by the knife. Moreover, some vacuum rotary knives are specifically designed to cut and remove material, such as the spinal cord, in a single operation.
However, conventional rotary knives with vacuum lines have a number of deficiencies. For instance, prior art knife heads, which are attached to the suction line, have complex and heavy constructions, rendering conventional knives cumbersome and fatiguing to use. Additionally, conventional knife head designs do not efficiently supply suction for drawing severed material through the knife head and into the suction line.